danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Castle (Stick Ranger head)
!!!!!!!!!! *Cries* YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! LD 14:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC) This time, get ready to get some, no, EXTREME awsomeness within the future updates. *Cries* Its to beautiful to be true, but it IS true! Samuel17 23:21, December 26, 2011 (UTC) New Head OK, we got a new head, so please discuss for a new name here. Here are my suggestions: Kitten/Cat, House and Castle. Feel free to add your own suggestions before 19:00 of 24 Dec (+8). After that we will have a vote. Ivan247Talk Page 07:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I think it look like a piece of lego.XD Yathimc 07:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Looks related to a Shield. So, Castle. 08:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Dunno, for me it looks like a wolf with constipation... well, I'll call it "wrench". Global Nonsense 11:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I think they're supposed to be bears, guys... It makes sense. Also, didn't anyone else find this stage ridiculously easy? DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) With the horns and the big, surprised-looking eyes, maybe it could be a Demon or something related to that. (But with those horns/spikes on its head, and the fact that most names on this wiki (other than Vampire, in my opinion) are rather simple, my most recommended name is the Spiked (maybe add Box, if anyone agrees to this) head.Braun V Frelia 17:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I instantly thought of ZoshiX the moment I saw that head, unrelatedly. But okay, it looks like a Castle, so... 0176, ze nubcake { Spam Box - } 21:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Does it really matter? I'm going with caslte, we need to get the enemy pages up fast. I tihnk these guys are supposed to be like yetis. Hm? I like "Castle", but I like the name "Wolf" too. Those are my top choices. Likep 18:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I think it shoud be "Kitten". But remember, there is also another enemy size. 18:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Castle is the best: they have CATAPULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:36, December 23, 2011--That's because I'm Brazilian. I think it should be Castle. That's the first thing that comes to mind when I saw it. 21:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Me too. It greatly ressembles to the Castle head in Fan Ball Wiki, only having two spikes instead of many squares like a tower. Samuel17 21:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Information: White Stickman LP 1100 AT 5 Range 40 Strong none Weak none LV 56 EXP 500 Gold 100 Grey Big Stickman LP 2200 AT 15 Range 80 Strong none Weak none LV 57 EXP 500 Gold 200 Pink Big Stickman LP 3300 AT 30 (bouncy balls) Range 160 Strong none Weak none LV 58 EXP 1000 Gold 300 Boss LP 33000 AT 300 (bouncy balls) Range 320 Strong Freeze(Time -90%) Weak none LV 60 EXP 6000 Gold 500 The AT stats is incorrect. Enemy 1: 5-5 Enemy 2: 15-15 Enemy 3: 30-30 Enemy 4 (Boss): 300-300 There is it. You probably eqquiped an item which reduces damage by 2, because i've never got 3 and 4 from Enemy 1, never got 13 and 14 from enemy 2, never got 28 and 29 from Enemy 3 and never got 298 and 299 damage from the boss. Only 5, 15, 30 and 300, respectively. Samuel17 21:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm fixing the stats. Ivan247Talk Page 03:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Anyway... Should we already make the enemy's pages, just with names like 'White ??? Stickman'? Well, maybe I'm thinking of that because I'm such a hasty guy. 0176, ze nubcake { Spam Box - } 22:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Samuel117. I guess I forgot about the Priest's defensive aura. So anyway, what does everyone think the new head should be called? *Samuel17, not Samuel117, but anyway... Lets come back to the main subject. I would stay with Castle, as it looks like the triangles at the top is the castle's tops, and the square is the base. Samuel17 23:06, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I think it should actually be Castle as well. 23:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Vote Please put down your name in the option you want to vote for, and put down a brief reason, before 1pm of Christmas Day (GMT +8). If you've mentioned the reasons above, you can just copy from there. I'm not voting unless there's a need for a tiebraker. Ivan247Talk Page 03:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Total: Castle: a lot; All other options combined: less than Castle The vote below is CLOSED. Do NOT add more votes to it. Castle #Mathgenius #Gamelover101 - It's the first thing that came to my mind - 05:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) #HankGuideDude 10:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC); Bears a similarity to the shield head, so Castle is the most related. #Connor MacLeod 11:57, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I seen that on the fan-ball wiki, named "castle", so I vote for castle! :I've fixed the list for you. Ivan247Talk Page 12:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) #0176 13:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Same as Gamelover. #Samuel17 15:53, December 24, 2011 (UTC) - I would stay with Castle, as it looks like the triangles at the top is the castle's tops, and the square is the base. And also the first time I saw them I instantly thinked it to be the Castle head. #Likep 16:29, December 24, 2011 (UTC) - I like Castle, it think it suits more than anything else. #DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:19, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Feh, why not. :8. This forum is run by facists who are impeding progress over stupid little things that don't matter and don't care enough about information that is actually factually inaccurate. ::Hello, Mr. Anon. Need we remind you that since you lack any form of account here, your presence and opinion is unrequired, unnecessary, and to be honest, quite ignorant? Please **** off. TY. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I also love how ******* retards like you run around waving around the word "FACIST" without even knowing what it means. You ignorant *********. :) DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I ******* love how you guys call trolling anon's (Apostrophes don't mean "look out, here comes an s!") retards without thinking. Fascist is a far right and authoritarian political philosophy that was popular during the world war II (You need to capitalize because World War II is a proper noun.) era where it took root in what is now Germany and Italy. Fascists believe in greating sic purity within there (?) country by purging it of all people and philosophy countrary sic to there (?) ideas in order to control the political system. Fascists also believe in uniting all people within their country into one one culture by eliminating all other cultures. The leader of a fascist regime is usually a single dictator, such as fuhrer (sp.) and chancellor Adolf Hitler. And yes, I can throw around the term fascist where ever I want because its (?) the internet and I'm a ******* anon, you ******* retard. (Actually, you are not nearly as anonymous as you wish you were. For instance, I know that you posted this from somewhere in the Distrito Federal region of Brazil. I have been keeping tabs on you for some time.) And yes, you guys too put too much time into little things that don't matter like the name of some mask, (If the name of a whole new head is not important, then what is?) which is impeding progress into the important stuff (Find a better synonym for "stuff".), like actually making the enemy pages, which by the way can just be moved once a name has been decided on, (I understand that as one of the members of the large group of lesser and inferior users, you are not yet experienced to understand the concept of redirecting, including double and unused redirects, and followed pages, so don't worry, no points taken off! But ONLY this time. One day, you might just dream about having a sliver of a chance to be half as good an editor as I am!) and you guys (Generalization. Be more specific.) don't actually care about actual factual information instead of just opinions like these head names. The pages on states of matter was chock full of inaccuracies until I took the liberty to fix them,(Citation needed]) and even then I had to go through a lot of red tape because of ********* in the administration here. Trolololo (Punc. needed.) ::By the way, its (?) quite obvious that the name is going to be castle (You need to capitalize because Castle is a proper noun.), so we might as well just end it now instead of having to wait until Christmas to end this.(What's the rush?) (Sign your posts! Minus Fives will apply if you continue to disregard the simplest rule in editing!) (Additional notes: Do you use Internet Explorer? Get a real web browser that can spell check. Separate your thoughts into paragraphs. It will make it much easier to read and will help organize your ideas!) ::Lotta holes in your story, bro. ::1- Its so easy to see how you looked that term up on the internet after I threw it at your face. It took you a whole hour to respond, after all. (Waiting for some excuse...) ::2- We don't act on decisions until we have all the information on an enemy. So that's a bad thing? This is the internet. You're taking it way to seriously, buttmad fag. ::3- Fixing our mistakes? What mistakes? Our facts are usually spot on. You're just being full of yourself. Half of the time, I'M the one fixing mistakes retarded anons like YOU make. (Or the vandalism retards like Speddos make) ::4- What red tape? We allow U.C editing, don't we? Once again, you're being full of yourself. ::So yeah, come at me bro. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:23, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::9.Global Nonsense 00:23, December 25, 2011 (UTC)- hate that name, but the others are even worst. ::10. »NNW¤Access Denied« Aw shucks, it's 2:25 PM now... Hey Ivan do you live in the same time zone as I? (And this vote won't make any difference whatsoever, considering that 9 people already voted for Castle...) : I think yes...... Ivan247Talk Page 06:50, December 25, 2011 (UTC) House Bear Wolf Castle dont sound good - A wikia contributor Kitten Wrench Spiked Box Robot Others (please also write down your suggestion) The vote above is CLOSED. Do NOT add more votes to it.